Pelvanida (virtual)
A virtual version of Pelvanida was programmed as the testing field of Dr. Bruce Tinner's virtual reality machine. It was used during the test run sometime before February 2009. Events Several statements made by Dr. Tinner suggest that the base has been used to test and code the machine several times, so the following information is known to be accurate only for the time the testing team entered it. Shortly after the team woke up in the machine room, the alarm went off and an enemy force invaded Pelvanida through the hangar. The testing team managed to defeat this force, though Private Finney was killed. Shortly thereafter a deadly yellow gas appeared in the sublevels, and started to spread throughout the base. Compton managed to reach auxiliary control and control the gas, though major areas such the main hallway remained infected. At some, point, the gas leaked into auxiliary control, killing Compton. A storm hit the base. The remaining members of the testing team then traveled throughout the base interrogating other personnel, since they had been informed that one of them was a spy planning to destroy the base. Dr. Johnson Zenarchis was killed, and head technician Martin Ng was scalded by a direct lightning hit on the generator. Ridgeway was trapped in the ventilation system and suffocated on poison gas. Dr. Rudyard Shelton eventually exposed James Zanasiu as the spy, and disposed of the bomb he planned to destroy the base with. Following that, the enemies from before re-attacked the base, the gas was freed, and the storm worsened. Dr. Tinner was killed by a plane of green light and Biff Carlo was killed by enemies. Dr. Shelton successfully guessed the password to shut the virtual reality machine down, and the base program was shut down. Staff *Dr. Bruce Tinner *Dr. Johnson Zenarchis *Martin Ng *James Zanasiu *unknown individual in infirmary *Dr. Rudyard Shelton *Compton *Ridgeway *Finney *Biff Carlo Notes *Several statements made by AIs suggest that they saw the testing team as other personnel. It is unknown if this view extended to Biff Carlo, who in real life was not working for Pelvanida. *Only Shelton, Zanasiu, Ng, and possibly the person in the infirmary survived the simulation. Zanasiu was unconscious, Ng was badly burnt, and Shelton was seconds from death. *While he was not programmed into the simulation, Shelton and Tinner visited Dr. Yuri Kerzach's office, and called it by name. *The layout of the virtual Pelvanida was identical to the real version, though all exits to the outside were sealed shut, and exterior windows were unbreakable. This is because Tinner didn't program an outside into to simulation. *Tinner helps Shelton and Ridgeway escape the walk-in freezer by telling them about a secret laboratory accessible by a code panel disguised as an ice pack. In Survival of the Fittest, this laboratory turns out to exist, as a Dragonstorm hideout. *This Pelvanida also included a "plane of green light" which could be controlled by Tinner, and later Carlo, to force the testing team to go where he wanted them too. Both individuals are known to have used the plane of light once. *Tinner mentioned to Shelton: "Sometimes I turn this machine on just to set off that bomb, watch the flames destroy everything but me." This is foreshadowing the end of Nietzsche's Soldiers. Category:Locations Category:Destroyed locations